Die Nachricht
by Naheniel
Summary: Ein kleines Mädchen verschwindet spurlos und alles was zurück bleibt ist eine seltsame Nachricht auf einem kleinen Zettel. Was stieß dem Kind nach seinem Verschwinden zu? Und wie hängt dies mit Lillys eigener Geschichte zusammen? Ein wenig L/S
1. Ein Mädchen verschwindet

Hallo, dies ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte "The Message". Die Kapitelaufteilung wird ein wenig verändert sein aber alles andere habe ich so belassen wie es war.

Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen ;)

Und ein liebes Dankeschön geht an Sapphira Elayne, die mir bei dem Ausarbeiten dieser Geschichte geholfen hat!

Viel spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_14. Oktober 1988_

_„Tschüss Papa!" rief das etwa elfjährige Mädchen als es von ihrem Haus in Richtung der Straße rannte, das lange blonde Haar im Wind wehend. Da es bereits Oktober war und recht kühl, trug das Mädchen einen dunkelblauen Mantel mit dazu passenden Handschuhen und einem Schal in einem helleren Farbton._

_„Viel Glück mit deinem Test Schatz!" rief der Vater seiner Tochter hinterher und winkte dem zierlichen Mädchen hinterher bevor er zurück ins Haus ging um sich um seine jüngeren Söhne zu kümmern. Er war ungefähr dreißig und hatte die gleichen hellen Haare und die blasse Haut wie das Mädchen. Heute würde er früh zur Arbeit gehen und so trug er bereits Anzug und Hemd._

_Während ihr Vater noch die kleineren Brüder für den Kindergarten fertig machte, folgte das Mädchen bereits dem Weg der sie zur Straße führen würde und ging durch ein kleines Waldstück in welchem die sterbenden Blätter der Bäume langsam zu Boden fielen. Normalerweise wäre sie jetzt noch zu Hause und ihr Vater würde sie auf dem Weg zum Kindergarten noch bis zum Bus begleiten, doch heute war sie früher gegangen, da sie noch bunte Blätter für den Kunstunterricht auf dem Weg suchen wollte. Als sie das Waldstück betrat holte sie also eine Plastiktüte heraus und sammelte die schönsten und buntesten Ahorn- und Kastanienblätter ein die sie finden konnte._

_Da ein starker Wind in der Nacht bereits viele Blätter zu Boden gerissen hatte brauchte sie nicht lange, bis sie genug Blätter für die Kunststunde zusammen hatte. Schnell war dann auch das letzte Blatt im Beutel verstaut und das Mädchen machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle an der Straße._

_Als sie aus dem Wald heraus kam, blickte das Kind auf ihre hellblaue Mädchenuhr und stellte fest, dass es noch etwa zwanzig Minuten dauern würde bis ihr Bus ankam, und so ging sie hinüber zu der Bank neben dem Busschild und stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden um ein Buch herauszuholen. Da sie nichts mehr zu tun hatte wollte sie noch ein wenig lesen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben._

_Sie hatte erst einige Minuten gelesen, als sie Motorengeräusche hörte und blickte auf: Der Bus mit dem sie später fahren würde war eben auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite angekommen. Er hielt nur ein paar Minuten an um die Passagiere hinaus zulassen, Mütter die ihre Kinder zum Kindergarten brachte und einige andere Menschen die wohl ihre Büros in diesem Stadtviertel hatten. Das Kind sah nur für einen Augenblick zu, bevor es sich wieder auf das Buch in seinem Schoß konzentrierte. Die Menschen die an ihr vorbeigingen und die Autos die vorbei fuhren nahm sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr._

_Erst eine viertel Stunde später, als der Busfahrer zurück kam, sah er, dass das kleine Mädchen das jeden Tag mit dieser Linie zur Schule fuhr nicht mehr auf der Bank saß, und dass die Tüte und die Schultasche verschwunden waren. Das einzige was noch da war, war ein kleiner gelber Notiz zettel. Da er noch ein wenig zeit hatte, entschied sich der eher beleibtere Fahrer auszusteigen und den Zettel anzusehen: Papa, Mama ist zurückgekommen! Gib den Jungs einen Kuss von mir!_


	2. Ein zweites Kind?

Das Team saß, wie so oft wenn es gerade keinen neuen Fall gab, an ihren Schreibtischen und erledigte den liegengebliebenen Papierkram.. Sie waren gelangweilt und alle hofften, dass bald Beweise auftauchen würden für einen weiteren der ungelösten, kalten Fälle. und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass das ganze Team hoffnungsvoll in Richtung Stillmans Büro blickte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Stillman kam aus seinem Büro.

"Haben wir einen neuen Fall?" fragte Lilly während ihre Kollegen gespannt zuhörten.

"Vielleicht..." antwortete Stillman. "Ich werde einen Mann namens Danny Miller befragen. Er ist eventuell Zeuge in einem Vermisstenfall, möglicherweise sogar mehreren."

Als Stillman die Tür zu einem der Verhörräume des Polizeireviers öffnete, fand er bereits einen Mann in den Dreißigern, eher großgewachsen und gutaussehend mit seinem braunen Haar und den grünen Augen. Er schien nervös, rastlos und blickte fahrig auf, als Stillman eintrat.

"Guten Tag, sie sind Danny Miller?" fragte Stillman mit ruhiger und doch fragender Stimme. "Ich bin John Stillman"

Der Fremde antwortete nur mit einem Nicken.

"Sie haben beim Empfang gesagt, sie hätten vielleicht ein Beweisstück zu einem Kriminalfall?" fuhr Stillman fort und beobachtete sein Gegenüber.

"Ich habe heute in meinem Laden einen Zettel gefunden, und ich erinnere mich an etwas ähnliches aus den Nachrichten, als ich noch zur Schule gegangen bin. Da ging es um ein Kind und einen seltsamen Zettel, meine Eltern waren völlig in Aufruhr, da es in der Nachbarschaft passiert war. Als ich den Zettel gefunden hatte, dachte ich es schadet nichts ihn vorbeizubringen.", erklärte Danny und zog einen zusammengefalteten gelben Zettel aus der Tasche. Nach einem kurzen Achselzucken legte er ihn auf den Tisch.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick griff Stillman nach dem Zettel und faltete ihn auseinander. Nur für einen kurzen Moment konnte man in seinen Augen den Schock sehen, als er die Worte las, welche ihn an einen Fall von vor achtzehn Jahren erinnerte: 'Mama, Papa ist zurückgekommen! Gib Chris einen Kuss von mir!"

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Miller" sagte er nur knapp, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Falls wir noch etwas von ihnen wissen müssen, werden wir sie besuchen."

Mit diesen Worten erlaubte er Danny zu gehen und folgte ihm dann selbst durch die Tür auf den Flur. Er wusste, dass Danny als verdächtiger ausschied, er war damals nur ein Kind gewesen und konnte somit nichts mit dem anderen Fall zu tun haben. Was es mit diesem Zettel auf sich hatte würde sich erst noch klären müssen. Mit diesen Gedanken ging er dann wieder zurück zum Büro seines Teams.

"Lil, Scotty holt mir bitte die Akten zum Fall von Lisa Goldman! Vera, Will wir fangen hiermit an." befahl er und hielt den Zettel hoch, während Lilly und Scotty sich auf den Weg ins Archiv machten.

Die Beiden brauchten eine weile, bis sie den richtigen Karton unter all den anderen fanden. Wie jedes mal, wenn sie hier waren erinnerten sie all die Kartons daran wie viele Familien für immer zerrissen waren. Als sie die richtige Akte gefunden hatten, zog Lilly den Karton aus dem Regal, während Scotty einige andere festhielt, dass diese nicht auf sie fallen würden. Es war seltsam wie wenig die Kiste wog, enthielt sie doch das Schicksal eines Menschen, eines kleinen Mädchens. Nachdem Lilly einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte nickte sie dann Scotty zu und beide machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

"Was haben wir?" fragte Stillman als Lilly die Kiste abstellte. Als sie die Worte ihres Vorgesetzen hörte, nahm sie den Deckel vom Karton und begann, zusammen mit den anderen, den Inhalt auf den Schreibtisch, an dem sie standen, zu legen. Scotty nahm die Akte aus der Kiste und begann laut vorzulesen:

"Elfjähriges Mädchen, verschwunden an einer Bushaltestelle am vierzehnten Oktober 1988. Am Tatort war ein gelber Notizzettel auf dem 'Papa, Mama ist zurückgekommen! Gib den Jungs einen Kuss von mir!' stand. Keine Spuren von Blut oder einem Kampf. Kleidung: knielanges, hellblaues kleid, weiße Bluse, weiße Socken, Lederschuhe, langer dunkelblauer Mantel, Unterwäsche, blaue Handschuhe und Schal. Die Sachen die das Mädchen bei sich hatte wurden nicht gefunden."

"Zuletzt gesehen um sieben Uhr früh. Zwanzig Minuten später war sie verschwunden." fügte Will dann leise an, als er die Akte von Scotty bekommen hatte und fortfuhr. "Eltern geschieden, die Mutter hatte keine Ahnung dass das Mädchen verschwunden war, bis die Polizei bei ihr vor der Tür stand. Sie lebte bei ihrem Vater und zwei kleinen Brüdern" vervollständigte er dann, und legte die Akte zu allen anderen Dingen auf den Tisch.

"Vielleicht gibt es noch einen anderen, ähnlichen Vermisstenfall." begann Stillman, nachdem Scotty und Will zuende gesprochen hatten und legte nun den zweiten Notizzettel auf den Tisch. Einer nach dem anderen, nahmen sie den Zettel und reichten ihn weiter. Als Lilly den Zettel von Nick erhielt, warf sie nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, bevor sie ihn mit zitternden Händen an Scotty weitergab.

"Wo wurde das gefunden?" fragte sie dann, ohne die anderen anzusehen.

"Danny Miller hat ihn in 'Kevin´s Market', einem durchgehend geöffneten Laden om Osten von Philly, wir müssen herausfinden ob noch ein anderes Kind verschwunden ist oder ob es nur ein schlechter Scherz war." erwiderte er dann ernst.

Lilly schwieg, doch sie ging nach einigen Augenblicken zu ihrem Tisch und holte einen Hefter aus einer der Schubladen.

"Wir müssen nicht nach der Akte suchen." sagte sie dann leise...


	3. Dämonen sterben nicht

"Hier ist die Akte.", sagte Lilly und reichte Stillman einen braunen Papierhefter.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm dieser den Ordner von Lilly entgegen und begann zu lesen. Sie konnte die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Kollegen fühlen, welche nun direkt auf sie gerichtet waren. Noch immer leicht zitternd, versuchte sie es zu ignorieren. Während die anderen noch immer Lilly ansagen, verwandelte sich Stillmans, zuerst noch ebenso neugierige, Miene um in Ekel und Abscheu. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen den Text an Will weiter zu reichen, was immer darin gestanden hatte, war selbst für ihn ein Schock gewesen. Will vertiefte sich dann, ebenso wie Stillman zuvor in die Papiere die der Ordner enthielt, und wie auch Stillman konnte man ihm ansehen, wie sehr ihn der Inhalt mitnahm. Als er den Papphefter nach einigen Minuten an Nick und Scotty weiterreicht, griff sich Lilly, die bisher nur an ihren Tisch gelehnt zugesehen hatte, ihre Tasche und verschwand mit einem leisen "Tut mir leid!" in Richtung der Tür.

Sofort wandten sich die anderen zu Lilly um, als sie die Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahmen und Scotty machte schon Anstalten ihr nachzulaufen. Nachdem Stillman leicht genickt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg und griff noch im hinausgehen ihre Mäntel. Währenddessen wandte Stillman sich wieder zum Rest seines Teams zu, Nick, der die Akte in seiner Hand ansah, als würde sie ihn anbrüllen und Will der schweigend und völlig geschockt den Blick erwiderte.

"Wir reden Morgen mit Lil...", sagte Stillman dann leise und sah die Beiden ernst an. "Es wird schwer, aber wir wollen ihnen helfen, also lasst uns jetzt diese Sachen hier durchgehen!", fügte er dann hinzu und deutete auf die unordentliche Ansammlung an Textstücken, welche bis eben vergessen auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

Will nickte nur, während Nick noch immer auf den Ordner starrte.

In der Zwischenzeit war Lilly bereits aus dem Polizeigebäude hinausgelaufen und sah sich um. Sie schien unsicher in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Lil! Warte!", hörte sie Scotty hinter ihr her rufen, als sie sich eben nach links wenden wollte, doch nun drehte sie sich stattdessen zu ihm um. Als Scotty sie erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen, die beiden Wintermäntel noch immer über dem Arm. Unwillkürlich fing sie an, in der kalten Dezemberluft, zu zittern nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Mäntel geworfen hatte. Sofort legte Scotty ihr ihren Mantel um die Schultern, als er es bemerkte und zog sich den eigenen über.

"Was ist los Lil?" fragte er sie dann gleichzeitig neugierig und besorgt.

"Hat der Boss dich hinter mir hergeschickt um mich auszuquetschen?", fuhr sie ihn an. "Du hast die Akte doch mit Nick gelesen, reicht nicht nicht?" fuhr sie fort, ihre Wangen nun leicht gerötet in der kalten Luft.

"Ich habe diese Akte nicht gelesen. Dazu hatte ich gar keine Zeit, ich bin dir sofort gefolgt...", antwortete Scotty, verwirrt wegen ihrer heftigen Reaktion. Leicht nickend wandte Lilly sich dann ab, wieder in die Dunkelheit. Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt, doch sie wollte nicht, dass Scotty die Tränen sah, welche über ihre Wangen liefen. Nach einigen Momenten seufzte sie leise.

" Also gut, ich sage dir was drinnen steht, aber nicht hier..." sagte sie dann leise, darum bemüht ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten damit er ihr nicht anmerkte, dass sie weinte.

"Okay." erwiderte Scotty dann leise und nahm einfach ihre Hand um sie in Richtung seines Wagens zu führen. Als er merkte, dass sie sich nicht wehrte und ihm folgte, verfiel Scotty in Schweigen. Er hatte sich entschieden ihr die Chance zu geben von selber darüber zu sprechen, ohne dass sie jemand danach fragte oder sie drängelte. Auch Lilly war für den Augenblick ruhig und sah, als er losgefahren war nur aus dem Fenster, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen wohin er fuhr. Erst als Scotty wieder anhielt und ihr die Tür aufmachte, sah sie sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie vor der Tür ihres Hauses standen.

"Ich dachte du würdest dich Zuhause wohler fühlen..." sagte Scotty dann nur leise, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

Lilly nickte nur leicht, ohne etwas zu sagen und suchte nach ihrem Schlüssel in ihrer Tasche. Gefolgt von Scotty ging sie dann zur Tür, doch ihre Hand zitterte so sehr, dass sie zwei Versuche brauche um sie aufzuschließen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, trat sie dann ein und ließ die Tür für Scotty offen. Drinnen erwarteten Lilly sofort zwei schnurrende Katzen, die um Futter bettelten.

"Ich muss die Beiden füttern. Setz dich schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich nach..." meinte Lilly dann leise und wischte sich kurz über die Wangen, als sie vor ging.

Scotty nickte nur und sah ihr nach, bevor er sich auf das Sofa setzte. Lilly füllte unterdessen Katzenfutter in zwei Näpfe, sie bemerkte nichteinmal, dass ihr Mantel auf dem Weg in die Küche auf den Boden gefallen war. Nachdem sie dann die Näpfe auf den Küchenboden gestellt hatte, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu Scotty auf die Couch. Erst jetzt begann sie wieder vor Kälte zu zittern und Scotty griff sich eine Decke, welche zusammengefaltet auf der Lehne lag, und legte sie Lilly um die Schultern.

"Ich war elf...", begann Lilly dann zu erzählen...

_Es war eine kalte Nacht und es war schon sehr spät, nach Mitternacht. Lilly lag bereits im Bett und versuche die Lichter im Flur zu ignorieren, und die Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter sich schon wieder betrank._

_"LILLIAN!", schallte eine, bereits vom Alkohol verzerrte, Stimme durch die Wohnung. _

_Mit einem Seufzer stand das Mädchen hastig auf, sie war dünn und zu klein für ihr Alter. Eilig zog sie sich eine, an den Knien aufgescheuerte Hose und ein abgewetztes Sweatshirt an. Für Alkohol war immer Geld da, aber niemals für Kleidung für Lilly und ihre Schwester Christina. Als das Mädchen fertig angezogen war, eilte sie dann hinaus aus dem Zimmer um zu ihrer Mutter zu laufen, Chris blieb alleine im Kinderzimmer zurück._

_"Steh endlich AUF! Faules Ding!" schrie ihre Mutter lallend. Sie stand im Flur und wartete bereits auf ihre ältere Tochter, als diese verschlafen durch die Tür stolperte. Die wankende Frau schlug nach dem Kind, doch sie verfehlte; vor allem dank der schnellen Reflexe des Kindes und den verlangsamten der Frau._

_"Los hol mir noch was zu Trinken!", befahl Lillys Mutter dem Mädchen, nun noch wütender als vor dem Schlag, und warf einige Dollar nach ihr. "Und du bist besser schnell zurück..." fügte sie dann noch drohend an und blickte mit einem gemeinen Gesichtsausdruck in Richtung des Kinderzimmers wo Chris noch schlief._

_Lilly nickte schnell und huschte aus der Tür, schnell rannte sie in Richtung eines Ladens in der Nähe, von dem sie wusste, dass er die ganze Nacht geöffnet war. Dass sie keine Jacke anhatte und sie in der eiskalten Novembernacht wegen ihrer abgenutzen Sachen fror ignorierte sie. Im Laden angekommen, ging sie sofort zum Regal mit den Spirituosen und griff eine Flasche Wodka, welche sie zur Kasse trug um sie zu bezahlen. Der ältliche Mann am Tresen sah Lilly voll Mitleid an, und nachdem sie für die Flasche bezahlt hatte steckte er ihr noch zwei Sandwiches, die er nicht hatte verkaufen können, zu._

_"Hier meine Kleine, für dich und deine Schwester." sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme und Lilly schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Der Ladeninhaber kannte sie und Christina schon, schließlich waren sie fast jeden Tag hier um Alkohol für ihre Mutter zu kaufen._

_Nachdem die Elfjährige den Laden verlassen hatte und die Sandwiches in ihrem Sweatshirt versteckt hatte, wollte sie gerade mit dem Wodka losrennen, als jemand sie von hinten so fest packte, dass es wehtat._

_"Wag es ja nicht den Mund aufzumachen. Und nicht umdrehen!", hörte sie eine unbekannte, kalte Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern. Der Fremde hielt ihr sofort mit der anderen Hand einen kleinen Zettel und einen Kuli hin, bevor er leise weitersprach. " Jetzt schreib auf: 'Mama, Papa ist zurückgekommen! Gib Chris einen Kuss von mir!' " Lilly tat was ihr gesagt wurde, mit Tränen in den Augen._

_"Und jetzt lass ihn fallen!" zischte er ihr zuletzt ins Ohr, und Lilly ließ den Zettel los._

_Während der Zettel zu Boden fiel, versuchte Lilly sich aus dem Griff des Fremden zu befreien, doch er schlug ihr ins Gesicht, als er es bemerkte und brach ihr fast die Nase. Als der Schlag sie traf fing das Mädchen an zu Weinen. Sie schrie auf und der Fremde fing an sie von dem Laden wegzuziehen. Als sie außer Sicht waren schlug er wieder auf sie ein, bis alles um sie herum schwarz wurde..._

"Als ich wieder zu mir kam, waren meine Sachen völlig zerrissen und voller Blut, er hat sie teilweise weggerissen. Er... dachte wohl ich war tot und ist weggelaufen. Ich bin zur nächsten Polizei gerannt und die Polizisten haben mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Meine Mutter hat mich dort am nächsten Tag abgeholt und als wir zu Hause waren hat sie mich angeschrieben weil ich ihren Alkohol nicht mitgebracht hatte. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass er mich fast zu Tode geprügelt hat und... ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an viel. Auch nicht dass..."

Sie weinte nun, und sah hinunter, während sie bei den letzten Worten stockte. Scotty der sie völlig geschockt ansah, zog sie vorsichtig zu sich hinüber und schloss sie in die Arme. Er sagte kein Wort und ließ sie weinen, bis ihre Schluchzer leise wurden und sie, müde vom Weinen, langsam einschlief...


	4. Erste Fragen

Als Lilly aufwachte, merkte sie, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag. Sie konnte Licht spüren, dass zwischen den dunklen Vorhängen, vor dem Fenster, hereinfiel. Für einen Moment öffnete sie die Augen; und sah Scotty in einem Stuhl nahe ihres Bettes sitzen. Also hatte er sie hierher gebracht und war in dem Stuhl sitzen geblieben um aufzupassen. Nach einigen Augenblicken, kamen auch so langsam ihre Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück: Sie hatten auf ihrem Sofa gesessen und sie hatte Scotty von dem Überfall erzählt. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass sie geweint hatte. Doch danach wusste sie nicht mehr was passiert war. Noch immer war sie todmüde, und so schloss sie nochmals die Augen und schlief schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder ein.

Kurze Zeit später, regte sich Scotty in dem unbequemen Stuhl und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nach dieser Nacht tat sein Rücken verdammt weh. Als er völlig wach war, wandte er sich nach links, und sah, dass Lilly noch immer schlief. Während der Nacht hatte sie nur unruhig geschlafen, doch nun schien es, als ob sie endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war. Darum bemüht, sie nicht zu wecken, stand er dann leise auf und wollte dann nach unten in die Küche gehen. Gerade, als er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, und die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, sah er Lillys zwei Katzen, Olivia und Tripod, die Treppe hinauf eilen. Offenbar kamen sie frühs immer in Lillys Zimmer um sie zu wecken, doch da Scotty sie noch schlafen lassen wollte, schloss er schnell die Tür und hob Olivia, eine große, rote Katze mit nur einem Auge, hoch und ging mit ihr die Treppe runter, Richtung Küche. Laut miauend, folgte Tripod ihm dann, und begann unten bettelnd um Scottys Beine zu laufen.

Mit einem Lächeln, als er zu der bettelnden Katze am Boden, und zu der schnurrenden Katze, die sich in eine Arme gekuschelt hatte sah, suchte er, in der Küche angekommen zunächst erst einmal nach Katzenfutter. Zum Glück hatte Lilly gestern, als sie die beiden Tiere gefüttert hatte, eine Schachtel mit vollen Packungen auf der Arbeitsplatte stehen lassen. Vorsichtig setzte er Olivia auf dem Tresen ab und während er die Näpfe einsammelte, sah er, wie Tripod, mit seinen drei Beinen überraschend geschickt, zu seiner Gefährtin nach oben sprang. Nachdem er den beiden Tieren Futter in die Näpfe gefüllt hatte, ließ er sie dann alleine und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an. Danach begann er sich im Kühlschrank nach Zutaten für Sandwiches umzusehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, wachte auch Lilly wieder auf. Sie fühlte sich schon etwas besser, als vorher und so setzte sie sich langsam auf. Als sie sich umsah, stellte sie fest, dass Scotty bereits gegangen war. Doch dann hörte sie Geräusche von unten, offenbar war er noch immer da. Nachdem sie eine Minute auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, stand sie dann mit einem Seufzen auf und ging sie mit Wechselkleidung ins Bad. Sie wollte sich umziehen, schließlich hatte sie noch ihre Kleidung von Gestern an, und sie wollte duschen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde folgte Lilly Scotty dann nach unten. Sie hatte eine schlichte dunkelblaue Bluse und eine dunkelgraue Stoffhose angezogen, und ihr helles Haar fiel ihr lose über die Schultern. Eigentlich war sie immer noch viel zu blass, doch nach der Dusche ging es ihr schon besser als Gestern Abend.

"Hey..." grüßte sie ihren Partner dann leise, und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster, wo er saß.

"Hey Lil! Willst du etwas Kaffee?" fragte er sie dann und kam ihr entgegen.

"Ja, danke." erwiderte Lilly dann, mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns, und blieb vor ihm stehen.

"Lil, du musst nachher mit Stillman reden" sagte Scotty dann leise, und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Als Lilly den Blick senkte, legte er vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schultern

"Ich weiß..." erwiderte sie dann kaum hörbar, bevor sie wieder zu ihm aufsah. "Danke fürs Zuhören." fügte sie dann noch an.

"Keine Ursache." erwiderte Scotty leise und sah zu ihr, sein Arm lag noch immer sanft auf ihrer Schulter während er sprach. Er spürte, dass sie nicht noch einmal alles erzählen wollte, doch wenn sie herausfinden wollten, was ihr zugestoßen war, und was mit dem anderen Mädchen geschehen war, war alles wichtig, an dass Lilly sich vielleicht erinnern würde. Dass wusste auch sie, denn das Team hatte lange genug an den kalten Fällen gearbeitet um jede Aussage von Zeugen oder Opfern als wertvoll zu erachten.

"Ich kann mitkommen wenn du willst. Du musst es dem Boss nicht alleine sagen." bot er ihr dann an, und strich mit der freien Hand vorsichtig eine Strähne ihres hellen Haares aus ihrem blassen Gesicht.

Für einen Moment, sah sie ihn nur an, das Gesicht noch immer blass und müde, doch nach ein paar Augenblicken nickte sie.

"Okay." kam die Antwort von ihr. Kaum hatte sie zuende gesprochen fing sie an, sich mit der Kaffeetasse, die Scotty ihr vorhin gegeben hatte, zu beschäftigen. Bis eben war sie noch vergessen von Beiden auf dem Tisch gestanden, doch nun hob Lilly sie auf und versuchte ihre Hände ruhig zu halten. Für eine Weile blieben Lilly und Scotty noch so in der Mitte ihrer Küche stehen, doch dann ließ Scotty sie los und Beide setzten sich hin.

Zusammen aßen sie Frühstück und nachdem sie fertig waren holten sie ihre Sachen und fuhren zuerst zu Scottys Wohnung, damit auch dieser sich umziehen konnte. Während er oben war, wartete sie ihm Auto und beschäftigte sich damit, den morgendlichen Verkehr zu beobachten.

Sobald Scotty dann ebenfalls bereit war, setzten sie ihren Weg zum Büro fort.

Der Rest des Teams war bereits da, und beschäftigt mit den Beweisen aus den beiden Fallakten, welche vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lagen. Als Lilly und Scotty eintraten, sahen sie auf, und besorgt in Richtung ihrer Kollegin. Alle mochten Lilly, und sie tat ihnen Leid, auch wenn sie wussten, dass Lilly es nicht wollen würde. Zudem waren sie noch immer geschockt von dem, was sie erfahren hatten: Obwohl George Marks, der Serienmörder, welcher Jahrelang unerkannt für die Polizei als Archivar gearbeitet hatte, hatte angedeutet, dass er von einem Fall über Lilly wusste, doch keiner von ihnen hatte so etwas erwartet...

Als sie eintraten, kam Stillman ihnen bis zur Tür entgegen.

"Lil, bist du bereit zu erzählen was passiert ist? Du weißt, dass wir deine Aussage brauchen." sagte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme.

Lilly nickte leicht, sie wusste, dass er fragen würde.

"Ja..." antwortete sie dann, mit etwas belegter Stimme und folgte Stillman, der sie in Richtung eines der Verhörräume führte. Scotty folgte den Beiden, er wollte das Versprechen, sie nicht alleine zu lassen, einhalten. Nachdem sich alle Drei hingesetzt hatten, sah Stillman zu Lilly, erwartungsvoll, doch er wollte sie nicht zum Reden drängen und hoffte daher, dass sie von selber anfangen würde, ohne das er fragen musste. Lilly schluckte nur schwer und versuchte zu sprechen, doch dann blieb sie doch ruhig. Als Scotty realisierte, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte, griff er unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er blickte sie an, und es schien als wollte er mit seinem Blick 'Sag ihm was du mir gestern erzählt hast.' sagen. Nach einigen Augenblicken, begann sie, fast unhörbar, zu sprechen.

Stillman ließ sie einfach reden und erst als sie geendet hatte fragte er: "Du hast ihn nicht richtig gesehen oder?" während er sprach, versuchte er zu verbergen, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm, gerade die beiden Jüngeren, Lilly und Scotty, waren ein bisschen wie Kinder für ihn.

Nach einem Moment nickte Lilly bevor sie endlich antwortete "ich erinnere mich nicht an ein Gesicht."

"Der Hauptverdächtige war Kevin Wilson, der damalige Ladeneigentümer." fuhr Stillman dann fort, mit einem Blick auf die Akten vor ihm.

"Er war es nicht..." sagte Lilly dann leise, "er hat Chris und mir immer Süßigkeiten und Essen gegeben, wenn unsere Mutter uns wegen Alkohol hingeschickt, aber das Geld für etwas zu Essen vergessen hatte."

Stillman nickte dann leicht und stand auf, ebenso wie Lilly und Scotty: "Wenn du soweit bist, möchte ich dass ihr Beide euch den Fall von Lisa anschaut. Vielleicht fällt euch irgendetwas bekanntes auf." sagte er dann, er wusste, dass Lilly vielleicht Verbindungen sehen würde, die die anderen leicht übersehen konnten.

Nachdem die Beiden gegangen waren, rief er Will und Nick zu sich ins Büro.


End file.
